Daddy, There’s no Such Thing as Werewolves Right?
by Requiem of a Dream
Summary: Just a oneshot that I wrote one night when I was feeling a little creative.  Character Death.


Title: Daddy, There's no Such Thing as Werewolves; Right?

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Daddy, There's no Such Thing as Werewolves; Right?

__

_**Author's Note:**_

_This is a long story, on Microsoft word it turned out to be 17 pages, so I just thought I would warn you. I know I hate it when I start to read a one-shot and then like have to get off the computer halfway through, so save just a little time to read this if you're like me._

He sat watching his daughter play in the sandbox in their backyard. She loved being outside almost as much as she loved reading. He waved at her and she ran to him and climbed up onto his lap.

"Daddy why is my hair different from yours?" He looked at his daughter's ruler straight midnight black hair.

"That's just how it worked out."

"Is that why my eyes are different from yours too?" His amber eyes fell to her obsidian ones.

"Yes."

"Did my mummy have eyes like mine?" She asked.

"No your mummy had eyes like chocolate." Her brows furrowed together.

"But chocolate can be dark, sometimes almost black." He had to smile at her intellect.

"That's true, but your mother had light chocolate eyes."

"Oh." She paused for a moment.

"Is my hair like hers then?"

"No. Hers was very curly and brown."

"Oh." Her face fell.

"Why is my last name different from yours? - - Is it because you don't want me to be your little girl?"

"No, sweetie, no. I love you so very much. Your name is different from mine because that was your mother's name." His daughter smiled.

"Why so many questions Sarah?"

"Because Tommy said that you aren't my real daddy because I don't look like you and I don't have your last name. I told him you were but I just looked like my mummy but he laughed and told me I didn't have a mummy." Tears started to form in his daughter's eyes and Remus' heart skipped a beat.

"I have a story to tell you." Sarah looked up expectantly at her daddy. She loved the way he told stories, it made her feel like she was there.

"What is it about?"

"Do you remember how I told you there used to be a very evil wizard who was trying to rule the Wizarding World and there was a war?" Sarah nodded her head excitedly; she really liked it when her daddy told her stories from his past, that made it even more real and it was always full of adventure.

"Well this story takes place at the end of that war."

__

_**oOoOoOo**_

"And where do you think you're going, mutt?" Remus turned around to see Lucius pointing a wand at him.

'_Damn!'_ Remus thought as he had no wand on him. He moved to lunge at Lucius, but was not quick enough.

"Stupefy." Lucius said and Remus landed on the floor with a thud.

Remus woke up some hours later to the sound of metal scraping on concrete.

"Stick her in this cell." He saw a robed figure open the door to his cell and then two men practically throw an unconscious woman into the cell with him.

'_Oh no!'_ He thought as they closed the door.

"Too bad we wont be around to see him rip her to shreds." One of the three men said as they walked away from his cell.

"What do you mean?" Another asked.

"He's a werewolf, full moon is tonight and there is window right into that cell. Malfoy made sure of that." Remus stood from where he'd been sitting in the corner, and moved to the unconscious woman. He flipped her over and nearly sobbed; Hermione Snape– recently married to Severus Snape - and she was very pregnant.

He picked her up and set her on the straw that was supposed to provide as a bed and then manually checked her for any broken bones; there was nothing. As he was moving away from her she started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she was relieved to see a friendly face; her smile just made his heartache greater.

"Thank god. I was afraid they were going to torture me more."

'_No their just going to let a friend kill you in one of the most painful ways possible.'_

"No, they brought you in here only moments ago." He said instead. He stood and looked out the window of his cell; really there didn't need to be a window. Werewolves change whether or not they are in the direct light of the full moon. The sun was nearly directly above; it was probably just about one. He looked over to see Hermione holding a locket in her hand.

"A picture of Severus?" He asked as she smiled.

"Yes." She handed him the locket and he saw that is was Severus smiling on one side of the locket, and Hermione on the other side. The picture Hermione smiled and then moved into the frame with Severus and kissed him.

'How did you get a picture of him smiling?" Remus asked amazed and trying to keep his mind off the coming night.

"I had to take a camera into a pensive and take the picture from my memories. Severus has been threatening to return the locket if I don't take the picture out. He hasn't though." Remus handed the locket back and she put it around her neck again.

Remus sat back down on the wall opposite of the bed that Hermione was on. She started talking, telling Remus how they had caught her and why they tortured her. A few hours passed as they talked of the past, knowing full and well that they could not discuss anything to do with the Order because there may be spy charms set on the cells. It was near the end of their conversation when the three men appeared again; with someone else.

"Wait a minute while I get the witch out of here. The Dark Lord has commanded that she not die yet. He wants her child." At this the wizard began to struggle even more.

One guard opened the door and came in grabbing Hermione and dragging her out of the cell; while the other two managed to get the struggling wizard into the cell. The one who had grabbed Hermione shoved her into a cell, opposite of the one that Remus was in. He tossed a very small blade onto the floor, it looked to be from a pocket knife. Hermione grabbed it and looked from the blade to the guard; he laughed.

"Don't get any ideas. That's for if the brat's early and were not around to cut the cord tying him to your dying body."

"Why's the Dark Lord what a Mudblood's child?" One of the men asked as they were walking away from the cells.

"Because he knows that Potter will try and save it. The Mudblood is the one that he's friends with." They walked away as soon as both doors were shut.

"Hermione!" The wizard cried as he tried to get through the bars of the cell.

"It's no use; you can't get through." Remus said as he realized he was watching Severus trying to reach his pregnant wife. Severus whipped around, unaware that he was not alone.

"Remus." Severus said, his voice stone cold. He watched as Severus' eyes flickered towards the window.

"Severus." Severus turned back to look at Hermione.

"Hermione are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"How did they get you?"

"I was in the safe house and they just appeared and they brought me here, and tortured me for information to your whereabouts. But I didn't tell them Severus, I swear I didn't."

"I know you didn't, I came here looking for you when you were not at the safe house. They were kind enough to leave me note telling me of your whereabouts."

Severus sat next to the bars of the cell, his back against a wall. Remus stayed in the corner farthest from Severus. Severus looked at Remus and spoke in quiet tones so Hermione would not hear him, though Remus could see that she was straining to.

"Do the guards know?"

"Yes; in fact that is why Hermione was brought in here at first."

"Did you tell her?"

"No; I didn't know how to."

"How long?"

"Six hours, at most. Thanks to the wolfsbane I change only when the moon is at its highest, right now that's about 10 o'clock." Severus looked over to Hermione in despair.

"You could kill me." Remus offered. "I think I would prefer it. I would rather not have your death on my conscience."

"And how should I kill you Remus? I have no wand nor silver, and with the full moon so close if I try to strangle you, the wolf's survival instinct will come out and you will kill me without a second thought."

"And would you not rather die by strangulation than by mauling?" Remus asked.

"What!?" Hermione screeched; evidently Remus had not spoken quietly enough. Remus watched her look out the window of his cell.

"No! You- - it - -no!" She pleaded.

She was crying, reaching out to Severus, who was covering his face with his hands. He wanted to kill Remus now; but he didn't want Hermione to first see him attempting to kill Remus and then Remus, in human form, kill him. Not to mention Severus could not kill the man that had become a friend to him, the one who had stood with him when he married Hermione.

"Hermione." He said gently. She looked up into his eyes.

"Hermione, tonight after . . . . after Remus changes; don't look over here. Close your eyes and cover your ears. Block it out; promise me."

"I-I prom-promise." She said, leaning against the bars of her cell, now silently crying.

The minutes ticked away and Remus kept his eye glued to the window of the cell watching the sun disappear. He was aware that Severus was alternating his gaze between the window, Remus, and the now sleeping Hermione. She had fallen asleep about thirty minutes before.

"Hermione and I have been working on a potion to cure lycanthropy; she insisted I do it. She said it could be my one great work, and I could help many people in the process. Anyways I figure I'm about 3/4 of the way done with it. You can find the research in my personal lab at Hogwarts. I've outlined the next steps that I think need to be taken, and there's a spell that needs to be said; it's all written down. Take it and have Draco finish brewing it; he's the best one that you can trust."

"Why not have someone at the ministry brew it?"

"Because it calls for blood."

"But blood potions are illegal."

"That's because they usually bind you to someone. This blood will be given freely and so the drinker will have no power over anyone." Severus' eyes looked towards the window.

"What time is it?" Remus asked.

"Close to ten I think. I'm seeing just less than half of the moon. It's not yet directly above."

They went silent again. A few minutes later the two wizards heard Hermione stirring and they each watched, hoping she would not wake up. All she did was move to the floor and resume her sleep; Severus was now thanking every deity he could think of that she was nearly nine months pregnant and exhausted.

"You need to promise me that you will get Hermione out of here, and that my daughter will live free from the Dark Lord." Remus looked horrified that Severus would even ask that of him.

"Promise me Remus!" Severus growled.

"How can you ask me to look after your wife and child after you are dead by my hand?"

"Because you are the only one I trust. I know that Potter and Weasley would do so in a heart beat but they will be busy with their own lives after the war, if they survive. They do not know how to see beyond the masks that people put up, and Hermione is very good at putting up masks. Now promise me."

"I promise." Remus said.

The wizards fell silent, both watching Hermione as she slept; each dreading what the next hour would bring.

Fear had settled in Severus' heart and body, though it wasn't until Remus had asked the time that Severus had realized just how close to death he was. He heard Remus's breathing become labored; but Severus did not look up. He watched Hermione, laying on the floor of her cell. Severus heard Remus whimper and as he did so Hermione began to stir.

'_No, if it is possible she will not be awake for this.'_ Severus thought. He stood from his spot by the cell door and ripped the sleeves from his shirt. He walked to Remus, who was lying on the floor, gasping for air and whimpering.

"Open your mouth." He said. Remus looked at him, pain evident on his face.

"Please open your mouth. I do not wish for Hermione to wake if it is at all possible."

Severus balled one sleeve up and pushed it into Remus's mouth, then bound the other sleeve around Remus' head to hold the other in his mouth.

Remus' back arched and Severus could see the veins under Remus' skin bulging forward. As Remus flopped back onto the floor, making a loud thud, Hermione began to stir again. Severus trapped Remus' arms at his side and then swung his leg over Remus, effectively sitting on Remus and trapping his arms and body under him. Remus strained against Severus.

Severus could feel as Remus' chest became wider and the bones in his arms become elongated. Severus watched as brown hair began to cover all of Remus' face and body. Then Severus watched as Remus' face was contorted in pain and then it elongated, his nose forming into a snout and his ears suddenly moving to the top of his head. It was then, as Severus looked down, that he realized he was on top of a fully formed werewolf. Severus was slowly starting to move off of the wolf when he suddenly was no longer on top.

The wolf was in his face snarling, and Severus' arms were pinned. Severus was fighting his instincts; the ones that were screaming at him to fight the beast that was now on top of him, telling him to scream for help and try to get away. He heard a gasp from Hermione's cell and looked over; she was holding her stomach and breathing hard.

'_I love you.'_ Was Severus' last thought as the wolf leaned in and ripped out his throat. Severus never fought and he was dead within a few seconds as the wolf that was Remus tore at his throat and dug at his chest. The wolf looked up a few minutes later when something caught his attention. It was Hermione, breathing hard as her labor started.

The wolf left Severus and started pacing in front of the bars. His yellow eyes were glued to Hermione's form as she struggle with her contractions. She was breathing and trying to figure out just how far apart they were. So far she was estimating 15 minutes, but she had only had two. She chanced a look up to the cell that Remus and Severus were in, and that is when she saw the wolf. He was pacing and watching her. She couldn't see Severus, though she knew he had to be lying in the dark corner of the cell, dead; because the wolf had blood on it's snout and legs.

Another contraction hit and she was able to breath her way through it. Hermione took off her robe and laid it on the straw that was on the floor of her cell and then laid down on it. She breathed through every contraction that came and over the next five and a half hours they progressed to only 5 minutes apart and then her water broke. She was startled when she heard a very loud growl. She was now sitting up and was parallel with the cell's door. She looked up to see the wolf had stopped pacing and was watching her every move.

Hermione slipped her underwear off and pulled her dress up to her knees. On her next contraction she held her breath and pushed. Se felt a tearing sensation and then felt a warm fluid gush forward. She knew it was blood, her doctor at St. Mungo's had diagnosed her with placenta previa. Her placenta was partiality blocking her cervix, and if her baby wasn't born within ten minutes of that tearing it would most likely die.

Hermione jumped as she heard a loud clanging noise. She looked over to see the wolf jumping against the bars of the cell. He could smell the blood and he was trying desperately to get to Hermione. She pushed again, grabbing her legs and bearing down. She felt the baby move lower into position. She pushed again and felt an even bigger tearing sensation. She screamed as the pain ripped through her body; up until now she had just been whimpering but that was the last straw. She rested a moment and then pushed again, groaning as she felt more blood pour out of her. Her hea

d was spinning; she was barely able to think because of the pain and blood loss.

She sat back and took a few deep breaths. She knew the baby's head was in the birth canal and probably two more pushes she could have her daughter out. She took a very deep breath and then beared down, pushing with all her might; and she felt the baby's head come out.

All the while the wolf was jumping at the bars, and Hermione could hear the bars rattling; he had gotten them quite loose. Hermione pushed one last time and her daughter slipped from her body. Her daughter was squalling at the top of her lungs. Hermione pulled a lace from her shoe and tied the umbilical cord two inches from her daughter's body.

She grabbed the blade that she had kept at her side, and felt the edge of the it, it nearly cut her just for touching it. She gently tugged the blade across the cord and it cut smoothly through. Hermione suddenly got very light headed and dizzy. While she still had some wits about her, Hermione wrapped the baby in her robe and held her to her chest. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Hermione looked over to see the wolf standing right outside her cell.

"No; Remus." She said trying to plead with the animal.

The wolf started lunging towards the bars on her cell. Her eyes began to grow heavy as the loss of blood began to affect her organs. She laid on her side and placed her baby between herself and the wall; partially covering the baby with her body. She flinched again as she heard the wolf lunge against her bars again. The last thing she heard was the crashing of her cell door to the floor and then a long howl; as she slipped into darkness.

The howl that the wolf let out was a painful one. He started transforming back into the human form of Remus. His bones shrank nearly a foot, in both his arms and legs. His snout shrank back into his skull and formed a nose instead. The fangs and long rows of teeth he had, turned back into the human molars they were supposed to be. His ears moved down to the side of his head and shrank back to normal. The claws that had formed on his hands and feet, retreated back into his body. The hair that had covered his body fell off.

Remus was left gasping in a heap on the floor. He attempted to move and his body screamed at him to stay still. He looked to the left and saw Hermione laying facing the wall and he could hear a screaming baby. He searched his mind and saw only flashes of what had happened; but he knew later, in nightmares, he would see what had happened. For now he knew Severus was dead and Hermione had given birth.

Remus forced himself to get up and move to Hermione's side. As he moved closer he could smell blood and then he saw that the straw was soaked with blood. He groaned, thinking he had attacked her. Remus forced himself to reach out and turn Hermione onto her back. He was relieved to see that there were no wounds on her that indicated he had attacked her, but his heart nearly stopped when he realized she wasn't breathing.

He laid his head to her chest and couldn't hear her heart beating. He looked to the baby that was near the wall. She was waving her fists in the air; her crying was starting to diminish in volume. Remus heard a commotion outside of the cells that they were in. He looked from the baby back to Hermione; she was dead and he could do nothing about that.

He leaned over Hermione's body and picked up the baby, who immediately went quiet. He turned to leave but then remembered the locket that Hermione had around her neck; Remus went back and pulled the necklace over her head and tucked it into the robe that was wrapped around the baby.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said touching her face softly and then turning and walking out of the cell.

Remus pulled his hood up over his head and walked quietly down the hall, peeking around every corner that he came to. He was now inside a manor, probably Malfoy's but he wasn't sure. He heard footsteps but they were coming from upstairs and they seemed to be staying there. Remus hugged the baby closer to his body and pulled back into an open door as someone ran by the hall he had been about to enter. He waited a minute and listened for any more footsteps; when he heard none he walked out of the door and turned left into the hall. He ran at full speed when he realized that through the next archway was the Entrance Hall of the Manor he was in.

As he passed through the archway he was met at wand point.

"Don't move a muscle."

Remus tried to see a face but it was dark and the man wore a hood as he was. The hooded man stepped towards Remus, and Remus took a step back. The hooded man lunged at Remus, and when Remus jerked back the baby started crying.

"Hermione?" The voice asked, and that's when Remus recognized the voice of Ron Weasley. Remus lowered his hood.

"No, it's Remus. You have to help me get out of here."

"Why do you have a baby?" Ron asked as he started leading Remus out the door and into a nearby grove of trees.

"It's Hermione's daughter. Where are we going?"

"Where's Hermione?"

"She's dead." Remus said. Ron stopped in his tracks.

"How?"

"She bled out giving birth." Remus tried to walk away but Ron grabbed his arm.

"Where is she?" Ron demanded.

"I had to leave her and Severus in the cells that we were trapped in. They're both dead and I had to get the baby out of there." Ron searched his pockets and pulled out a quill and handed it to Remus.

"That's is a port key; it will take you to headquarters when you give the password, lunaria." Ron started to walk back towards the manor but Remus stopped him.

"Ron, tonight was a full moon." Ron gave him a puzzled look.

"I know that."

"I was trapped in the cell with Severus." For once in his life Ron's skull was not nearly as thick as it usually was; it took only seconds for him to understand what Remus did not want to say.

"Right." Was all he said before walking back to the manor. Remus held the quill to the baby's back and gave the password.

"Lunaria." Remus felt the familiar tug at his naval and they disappeared into the night.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Remus looked down into his daughter's eyes. She was quite obviously thinking about everything he had told her. She was as intelligent as her mother and father had been, and he had given her all the clues she needed in the story.

"Do you understand?" Remus asked as he watched his daughter thinking.

"I think so."

"What do you understand?" He asked.

"The two people that died that night, Herm-Herm"

"Hermione." Remus said helping her out.

"Yeah, Hermione and Sev'rus, they are my mum and dad. The werewolf killed Sev'rus and then saved the baby - me-." Remus nodded his head and was trying to prepare himself for the anger and hurt that he expected from her; but nothing came.

"But how- -how did you become my daddy?" Remus looked into Sarah's eyes and saw fear. He may have changed the werewolf's name to Nathan but she was smart.

"You're- - you're not a werewolf; right daddy?" Remus hesitated a moment.

"You're not the werewolf that killed my mum and dad; right daddy?" She said pleading now and a few tears slipping down her cheek.

"No, sweetie, no. I'm not a werewolf." He said hugging his daughter tightly.

"Then why are you my daddy?"

"Because I asked to raise you. I wanted you." Remus said.

"Oh." Remus was confused by her reaction.

"You're not angry Sarah, or hurt?"

"No. Why would I be?" She asked.

"Because I've told you that I was your daddy, and I never told you the truth about your real mum and dad." She thought for a minute and then answered.

"No. You are my daddy, because my mummy and daddy died. I'm only eight years old, I don't think I would have understood when I was littler." Remus smiled; she really was a brilliant child.

He started to see her open her mouth to talk, but he was sucked into another memory.

_**oOoOoOo**_

When he had gotten back to Headquarters Poppy Pomfrey had taken Sarah from him just before he passed out. When he woke up, three days later, he was near hysterical; he had dreamt of what had happened and he panicked when he did not see Sarah right after he woke up.

"Where is she? Where is she?" He yelled as he got out of his bed.

"Where is who?" Poppy asked, pushing Remus back towards his bed.

"The baby, where is the baby?"

"Oh, Harry has taken her." Remus' face fell.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"At the Weasley house." Remus grabbed Poppy's wand and apparated from Headquarters to the Weasley's home.

"Remus!" Molly exclaimed as Remus suddenly appeared in her kitchen. Not even Dumbledore had been able to apparate through the wards set around the Weasley home.

"Where is Harry?" He demanded.

"I'm right here." Harry said from the doorway. Remus turned around. Ginny was standing behind him with the screaming baby in her arms, and a bottle in hand. Remus pushed past Harry, and went straight to Ginny.

"May I hold her?" He asked while taking the baby from her arms. Ginny just smiled and let him take the baby. She stopped crying almost immediately.

Remus sat down on the couch, cradling the little girl as though she might break. A few tears escaped Remus' eyes as he looked at the perfect baby girl. Her eyes were open and staring at him, entranced by his presence.

"Amazing." Harry said as he watched Remus and the baby.

"What?" Remus asked. He opened the blanket that the baby was wrapped in and was looking over her tiny body; making sure nothing had gone bad while he'd been unconscious.

"She has not been quiet since we brought her home. It's not like she was crying the entire time, but when she wasn't crying she was whimpering and fussing. I'm not sure she's slept at all." Harry said. Remus wrapped the blanket around her again and brought her close to his body and within minutes her breathing had evened out and she was asleep.

"What's going to be done with her?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I have talked to Molly about maybe adopting her, since Hermione's parents are dead and there are no living relatives. I'm only 19 and I'm unmarried."

"I'll take her."

"Bu- -"

"I think that's a great idea." Ginny said. Harry looked at her, obviously trying to communicate to Ginny silently that Remus was a werewolf and he was the reason that at least one of the baby's parents was dead.

"That little girl had obviously formed a bond with Remus and he wants her Harry."

"Remus I trust you, I really do, but you're a werewolf. Are you sure you can provide a good home for her? I mean your transformations put you out of commission for nearly two days."

"I know, I know. But I have to do this Harry." Remus said looking up at Harry. His eyes were pleading with him.

"Why?"

"I promised Severus; I promised him that I would take care of - - - Hermione! Did Ron find them?" Remus asked.

"Yes; we buried them yesterday afternoon in the cemetery not far from here. - - I've placed my memories of the procession in a pensive, for both you and the baby. It's not something I really want to remember." Silence reigned over the three of them.

"Oh God! Did someone else die?" A voice drawled from the doorway. Remus looked up at Draco, and he remembered what Severus had told him. Remus stood from the couch and carefully handed the baby off to Ginny; thankful that the infant stayed asleep.

"We need to go to Hogwarts. We need to go to Severus' lab." Remus said heading out the door Draco had entered through, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him along.

"Wait; why?" Draco said pulling out of Remus' grasp.

"Severus was working on a potion to cure lycanthropy. He told me that all of his research was down there in his lab. He said to have only you brew it for me." At that moment Poppy came bustling through the kitchen door.

"Remus Lupin how dare you take _**my**_ wand and _**apparate**_ in the state you are in!" She said not bothering to keep her voice low. The baby woke up and started screaming.

"Oh now look what you've done!" Ginny said, trying to comfort the screaming infant. Remus plucked the baby from her arms and within seconds the baby had calmed. Poppy was trying to force Remus to hand the baby back to Ginny and out the door and all the while the baby had started screaming again and Remus was arguing with Poppy and their voices were getting louder. Finally Harry stopped them.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone, even the baby, went quiet; though the baby started whimpering again.

"Let Remus stay here, with the baby. He can rest and recuperate here as well as anywhere else and he will at least be happy and not stressed and worried about the baby. Draco can go to Hogwarts, I'll go with him to help, and we'll find the research. Deal?" Both Poppy and Remus nodded their heads.

"Good. Then Remus you go upstairs with Poppy and the baby and let her check over you; Ginny give him the bottle we'll see if he can get her to eat anymore than a few ounces. There is an empty room three doors from the stairs on the left. Draco, you and I are going to Hogwarts." The five of them dispersed.

It was nearly three hours later when Draco and Harry returned from Hogwarts. They had found the research in the nearly destroyed lab. Severus as meticulous as ever had numbered all the pages of his notes, starting with 1 of 57; and they found all 57 pages.

"Are you going to look over these?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yeah. I'll be in the kitchen." Draco said walking into the kitchen of the Weasley home. Harry went upstairs to talk to Remus.

"Remus?" Harry said as he opened the door. Remus was lying on the bed, facing the door, and the baby was on her back next to him; close to his chest.

"Did you find it?" He asked in a whisper. Harry nodded his head.

"Draco's looking over the notes now in the kitchen. From the quick look over it in the lab he seems confident. It actually looks a lot like the wolfsbane potion but with more ingredients that promote healing after a poisoning. But it calls for blood."

"I know. But if the blood is given freely, I will have no power over whoever gives the blood." Harry nodded his head.

"How long has she been asleep?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to the bed.

"A couple of hours. She drank nearly all of the bottle and then after Ginny showed me how to burp her, she fell asleep." Harry smiled.

He was amazed how much love he could hear in Remus' voice; and how much remorse and guilt. The tiny infant that laid at his side was all that was left of the two greatest people that Remus had known. Severus, the one and only friend that he had left; and Hermione, the brightest witch of her age and the reason that he was soon going to be free of his curse.

"You're not going to disappear with her are you? I think I would like to see Hermione's daughter grow up, go to school, and become a young woman." Remus smiled.

"No; I'm going to stick around. I'm going to need some help with her; I know some things about raising babies, I looked after you quite a few times for your parents, but I don't know everything." Remus paused a moment then spoke again.

"It seems that everyone knew Hermione was pregnant, except myself. Do you know of any names she was considering?"

"I know she was thinking of Sarah; it was her mother's name. She was just trying to convince Severus to go with it."

"Sarah; Sarah Jane Snape." Harry's brow furrowed.

"Snape? You aren't going to give her your name? I mean you'll be adopting her; you'll be her father."

"She deserves the name of her mother and father. A name she would have gotten if they were here. She'll be my daughter but she's theirs as well."

Three weeks later found Remus sitting in Malfoy Manor. It seemed that he had been in an abandoned Manor the night that the war ended; one that Voldemort had commandeered . Draco had read all of Severus' notes and his research and knew exactly what Severus was doing, and agreed with the next steps that had been outlined. It took only a few hours for the potion to be brewed but there was one elusive ingredient that took them two weeks to find. Finally the day came for Remus to drink the potion; which is why he was sitting in the Malfoy lab.

"What blood are you adding to the potion?" Draco asked as he ladled some of the potion into a standard vial. Remus had asked everyone he trusted, everyone that trusted him, but no one had wanted to give him the blood. It was highly illegal to brew a blood potion, and no one wanted to test the theory that Remus would have no power over them; Remus couldn't blame them.

"Sarah's." He said.

"She is only three weeks old, how can her blood be freely given?"

"I've done some research of my own and it indicates that infants who fear harm, of any form, can put up a very powerful shield to protect themselves. Shall I demonstrate?" Draco nodded his head. Remus handed Sarah off to Harry and they called a house elf. Remus picked up a chopping knife and handed it to a house elf.

"I want you to go the baby over there act as though you are going to cut her. DO NOT CUT HER!" The elf bowed and did as told. As soon as Sarah saw the elf with the knife a opaque shield formed around her. The elf dropped the knife and disapparated.

"I'm convinced." Draco said. He handed Remus the pin that was needed to prick Sarah's finger. Harry walked towards Remus with Sarah. Sarah seemed to be watching Remus as he took Sarah's right hand and massaged one of her fingers.

"How many drops of blood?"

"Just three." Remus held the pin over Sarah's finger and then with a quick motion stuck the pin in her finger. Her face screwed up and she started to cry, but it was not a wailing noise as they all had expected. Remus massaged the small finger over the vial and counted three drops of blood, then he healed her finger. Draco gently shook the vial to mix the blood and then handed it to Remus.

"What about the spell?" Remus asked.

"I've said it already, I have to do that when I add the silver."

Remus drank it down quickly, and was thankful not to taste it as it went down. A few seconds later he looked up at Draco and Harry.

"How do I know if it's worked?" Harry smiled broadly.

"It did." Harry said and grabbed a nearby knife. "Look in the blade at your eyes." Remus took the blade and looked at his eyes.

"They're not amber anymore; they're hazel." He said in amazement, smiling like an idiot.

"Now it's time to make this little one, officially yours." Harry said handing the squirming baby back to Remus. Tomorrow he would go down to the Ministry and file for adoption.

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Daddy!" Remus suddenly came back to reality.

"Where did you go?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"I was just recalling how I was lucky enough to be your daddy."

"Well I was trying to talk to you!" She said indignantly.

"Sorry sweetie, what did you want to say to me?"

"Do you have any pictures of my mum and dad?" Remus nodded his head.

"Accio locket." He said; and a few seconds later a gold heart shaped locket whizzed into the room and landed in his hand. He handed it to Sarah. She opened it up and looked at the pictures. Both Severus and Hermione were in one frame and they looked up at their daughter, and waved at her. Hermione blew a kiss to her.

"I look like my dad." She said watching the two of them interact.

"Yes, very much like him." He said, somewhat sadly.

"You still want to be my daddy right?" Sarah asked.

"I will always want to be your daddy. I will always love you Sarah." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then she paused and got a very serious look on her face; she looked like Hermione when she was studying.

"Daddy, there's no such thing as werewolves; right?" Fear was in her eyes, fear that she might loose her daddy to a werewolf. Remus hugged his daughter.

"No sweetie; not anymore."

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


End file.
